vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Greyhawke
=General= See: Greyhawke Major Political Units Greyhawke, or Thindacarulle in the Quenya tongue is a classic fantasy world with close connections to Earth. The Humans on Greyhawke came from VC-Prime. the connection is strong and the barriers thin. Examples of people that have crossed in both directions shockingly common if one knows what to look for. Greyhawke is a world of many races, most of which can cross breed with each other, a magical effect, not a genetic condition. Magic is very powerful there and common, level 18 on the Smythe/Abba scale. (For comparison Earth is level 15.) Technology is Renaissance level in the better developed areas down to the iron age in less developed areas. Few people from Earth have accidentally traveled to Greyhawke and survived to return and remember the trip. Most that have gone there did so without help or knowledge, and the place likely ate them alive. Earth is likewise equally difficult on Greyhawkens that find themselves there. There is plentiful evidence of sad examples that didn't make it for every known successful rescue. Current connections with Greyhawke are through the Eyrian Empire and several individuals. The United States has an ambassador with that political entity. The State Department hosts their ambassador as well. It is also noted that any person from Grehyhawke or an Earth person on Greyhawke that has an Earth origin cell phone can be contacted easily. Computers taken to Greyhawke can maintain full internet connectivity. Other means of contact are: *Tony McKenzie has a "business card" to contact Julian. This was passed down as an artifact of the SIS office. *Steven Ashby has a card to contact Diter and one to contact Helenanna. *Mikki Ashby has "mailing labels" to contact Helenanna. *Greyhawkens known to have cell phones are Julian, Coran, Raphael, The Blackmanes, Anthony, and Helenanna. *Molly Abba is the official connection. Her husband is Abba Eecreeana, the Phoenix god of magic. A being powerful on the order of Coran the Golden. He cannot safely come to Earth, but Molly can. She maintains the gate at the Warp Drive Project. Time The Greyhawke day is 64 Earth minutes longer. They don't typically measure it like that. "Hours" 12 from sun up to sun down. "The 5th hour of the day" and so forth. Axial tilt is less so seasons are not as different. Time is usually told via sundials. Mechanical clocks are slowly making a penetration. Timekeeping after dark is becoming a thing. So if "just a minute:" seems to be taking longer, it is. *''Earth Year'': 365 days -- One Day 750 minutes *''Greyhawke year'': 336 days -- One Day 814 (Earth) minutes Compared Calenders The result of this is that clocks built on Earth do not keep time on Greyhawke and likewise Greyhawke clocks do not keep correct time on Earth. There is an app for that. Greyhawke Time, available for Fruit, Penguin, and Winders devices is a Greyhawke clock for your phone, tablet, or computer. Dedicated clocks, mechanical or electronic, are hopeless. We have been using the Imperial Calendar, the dating systme for the Eyrian Empire. Yes there are other Calendars as well. Greyhawke Timeline People From Greyhawke *'Molly tia Eecreeana da Abba --' Molly Abba was the magical backup and divine power source for the Peoplehood delegation. She never made a public appearance. She is currently the anchor of the gate on the Earth side as well. She possess all the power of her Husband and god, but not the downside of his presence. Gate maintenance is not a major occupier of her time. She has been working various charitable causes as well, mostly in the area of women's health. *'Artimus Son of Kirt --' Part of the Greyhawke delegation at The Trial for Peoplehood. Nice guy, the kind you want over for a tailgate party at the big game, or at your back in a crisis. *'Auree --' Greater Phoenix female from Greyhawke. McGuffin in Lost Dutchman Phoenix. *'Churrur --' Greater Phoenix male from Greyhawke. Also part of the Lost Dutchman Phoenix game. *'Diter --' Leoman Healer, McGuffin in VC Catz. Member of Shambella Clan. He briefly returned with the Trial for Peoplehood delegation. *'HIH Aloria Kalayn Elsoria --' In command of the Peoplehood trial delegation. A female High Radical Half Phoenix daughter of Tesral. Minister of State Eyrian Empire. *'Helenanna --' Centaur warrior and cleric. Met Steve in The Olde Phoenix Inn. Came to VC to get his aid against technological threats in VC Centaur. She has become the four legged Oprah. Her daily talk and variety show on TV is gaining in popularity. *'Johnathon --' Male Centaur, her husband. Seldom seen on Earth *'Leaur --' One of Diter's wives. McGuffin in VC Catz *'Raphael --' A half Centaur male with some usual powers. It is noted he didn't come from Greyhawke but does live there. He is a frequent visitor to Earth and a DSH irregular. *'Seleein --' A daughter of Shambella Clan. Seen in VC Catz as part of the problem and later as part of the Greyhawke Delegation at The Trial for Peoplehood. Willing shagged Spaulding Ashby. Currently living with him, and medical officer of the CDSS Calaban. *Timothy Blackmane -- Willis younger brother, Attempting to make a full immigration to the United States. Owns a comix and gaming store in Atlanta Georgia. The place also sells wizard and craft supplies. *'Willis Blackmane --' Part of a dimensional inversion. He and his family form Astral Flame. =Economics= Trade with Greyhawke is currently complicated. The Disadvantages The Gate The nature of the gate is such that limited access is all the access there is. While the gatekeeper does not restrict who can come and go by persons or reasons he does limit access to one hour per day. Major moves are done only with the supplied Curtain Walls. So you need to get on the waiting list to get a spot. The only people with a guaranteed passage are Greyhawke Natives living on Earth, and Earth natives living on Greyhawke. They can bump anyone. The reason for this restriction is to blunt breakout. Unrestricted access would be very bad at this time. If you don't like it you can argue with Anthony, a person totally unimpressed with "who you are". About like arguing with a brick wall. It has been noticed that bothersome, self important, or officious people can have a hard time getting a spot. Don't be one. Over Advanced Technology The initial rush to supply a grateful Greyhawke with all our wonderful toys has been blunted by a wall of ignorance. No one knows they need this stuff, and the means to let them know is decidedly primitive. Criers, posted bills, and broadsheet newspapers, black and white, letterset. Second is the fact that so many of the wonderful toys are unusable. The technology needs technology we take for granted. Television needs a broadcaster. Cars and electric labor saving devices need an electrical grid. Beautiful bathroom fixtures need plumbing! This is not to say the case is hopeless. You need to realize that all your cultural references that a great deal of advertizing is built on are unknown. (This is true for any alien world BTW -- Harvard Business School) You need to learn theirs. Yes the learning curve is steep. Get started now. Most important we find ourselves marketing to 1600. First we need to sell the technology that supports the consumer technology. There are items of immediate interest, but they are decidedly mundane. Needles, pins, galvanized buckets, cotton broadcloth. The things that 1600 would wonder over, not wonder at. If you want to market to Greyhawke, take a long step back (in time). The Mother Greyhawke we are told is a living world. Living to the point that if you damage the ecology, she swats you for it. Greyhawkens are very careful about this. The last example destroyed a viable empire 2200 years ago, and is carefully remembered still. Greyhawkens will not touch polluting technologies. Ergo they are stuck with pre-industrial tech, or magic. Smelters don't burn coke, they are fired by magical sources. Street lights are magical. On the plus side we have new, and old, technology that over comes this limitation. The Advantages Fusion power Clean non polluting, it bypasses the concerns about upsetting the Mother. Several fusion plants have been placed, notably in large scale smelters and the shipyards of the Eyrian Navy. As the idea penetrates and extra electrical capacity is acquired it will reach the consumer level. 19th Century Farm Implements Things like McCormick reapers and horse drawn combines are an improvement on what is found natively. Selling the factory to make the things has proven a more viable solution that making them on Earth. Power that with a fusion plant. Sewing Machines? They have the Singer foot powered model labeled "Allion". With a license from Singer. The fuck? Phone Service Earth cell phones work on Greyhawke It is magic placed by Abba Eecreeana. As long as you have the means to charge your phone and you have service it will work, and no roaming charges. Several Greyhawke natives have acquired phones. Demand is slowly spreading by word of mouth. Anachronisms We have found local bikes, rollerskates, even a few firearms more modern than they should have. Some light sabers even. Inversions are nothing usual there. It is disturbingly common. Ergo strange stuff can be found. Some ideas catch on. The Greyhawke Side The main thing that greyhawke has to offer Earth is their magical technology and their magical knowledge. Magical Knowledge While Earth has mostly turned their back on magic Greyhawke has entire universities dedicated to its study and propagation. The degree and depth of available knowledge is stunning., A literal totally new field of study with a massive body of work for the asking. The Collegium Arcane was founded to delve into the body of knowledge as well as the traditions of Earth. Magic is becoming a fact of life on Earth. We need to know. Magical Technology Amazing things can be done with magic. They make ships fly, they have iron smelters that never need fuel, lights that will not burn out in the life of a civilization. The downside is it tends to be very expensive, compared to mundane technology. This is not to say that in some cases the expense is well worth it. A prime example are the cancer screens an invention of Julian Valion. These fine metal screens several feet square and made of gold will pass through a Human body and remove all cancer cells, they miss nothing. Anything from the beginnings of a vague suggestion, to massive "inoperable" tumors. While expensive they cost less than the average MRI machine. Two operators (it takes two) with zero skill can cure 30 people an hour, with time to clean the screen between patients. An RV with changing booths, and a steam cleaner for the screen could wipe cancer out in a given community within a year. =The Greyhawke System= Greyhawke Scholars have telescopes with which to observe the planets. They are aware of the heliocentric system. Name Association Class Moons Notes Atar The Father G2 Star The Sun Mion Speed/Travel D Airless hot rock. Oshua War/conflict K Vrk A red atmosphere Killip The Meddler D A small world with an ever changing appearance. Thindacarulle The Mother M Hanbrath, Leiancbrath People live here Alataiel Luck/Wealth L Ice ball Moroff Love J Small gas giant with a blue color Ngwalme Trouble/Grief J Sorg, Angist, Sorg Tár, Brátt, Örvænting Gas Giant that is a rolling maelstrom. Darwa Mysteries J Ice Giant that demonstrates odd changes. See also: Outsider Worlds Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Supernatural Category:Politics Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke